


Nothing. Everything.

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Back then... I decided to follow you anywhere."





	Nothing. Everything.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> "Wet clothing. Memories of water. Things revealed. (you can age Denzel up if you like)"
> 
> Can't find a posting date, but the textfile is dated August 16th, 2007. 
> 
> For Gnome. Always. ♥

"That's when I decided," Denzel said as he turned away from the window, one hand still on the sill as he looked at Cloud. "Back then... I decided to follow you anywhere."

Cloud shook his head, drops of water flying from his hair and onto the floor and the fading, peeling wallpaper of the small apartment.

"You shouldn't be here," he said. "Does anyone know that you left?"

"They know," Denzel said as he headed towards the bathroom, returning a moment later with a towel.

"I don't need..."

"You're soaked." Without waiting for permission, Denzel unfolded the towel and put it over Cloud's shoulders, slowly taking one corner to wipe the rain from Cloud's neck and face. Denzel darted his gaze down once he met shocking blue eyes and he paused, unsure for the first time in days.

"How did you get in?" Cloud asked as he reached down to catch Denzel's wrist in one hand, not letting him back away.

"Wasn't locked," Denzel said. He pressed closer. Cloud had to know - had to have known.

"Wasn't..." Cloud trailed off, focus shifting to the rain hitting the window and then back to Denzel. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing," Denzel said as he risked everything and softly, quickly and chastely kissed Cloud. Blushing, he realized that he couldn't step back. Cloud was still holding him there. "Everything."


End file.
